


〈佑灰〉花夾

by Hanalim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalim/pseuds/Hanalim
Summary: ◆ 主佑灰，少量榮勳 / 情節私設 / 粗糙文學◆ 勿上升真人 / OOC是我的，孩子們只有愛◆ 情節如有雷同代表我們眼光一致(´w｀*)
Relationships: wonhui, 佑灰 - Relationship, 佑辉 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	〈佑灰〉花夾

**Author's Note:**

> ◆ 主佑灰，少量榮勳 / 情節私設 / 粗糙文學  
> ◆ 勿上升真人 / OOC是我的，孩子們只有愛  
> ◆ 情節如有雷同代表我們眼光一致(´w｀*)

01

文俊輝背包上別了一支小巧精緻青柚色滾金邊的髮夾。

熟識文俊輝的人都知道他雖然外型亮眼帥氣(更多人認為是漂亮)，但性格和行為舉止絲毫沒有女性方面的偏好，家中更無妹妹，許多人暗自猜測那一定是女朋友的東西，可卻沒有人敢當面證實。

終於在文俊輝入社三年後某天於茶水間和公關部尹淨漢閒聊中提起此事。

文俊輝淺笑回答，「是個很重要的人送我的禮物。」

尹淨漢想，答案毫不意外卻從文俊輝的輕描淡寫中聽出了些惆悵。

「或許，不在了？」尹淨漢問的小心翼翼，怕無意間觸及別人不願提起的傷口。

文俊輝愣了幾秒，搖搖頭，「不知道，確切地說是失聯了。」

「你想找那個人？」

「嗯。我把它別在背包上，總想著它的主人或許看得到，可惜這麼多年過去還是沒有找到它的主人。」文俊輝神情沮喪地咬了咬下唇，與其說惆悵，倒不如絕望更來的貼切。

「這樣啊…」

尹淨漢什麼都問了，但他唯獨沒問對方的性別，大概他心裡早已認定那支髮夾的主人絕對是個女孩！

可是，性別有這麼重要嗎？！

同事們會說不重要，尹淨漢也會說不重要，但對全圓佑來說很重要！

因為他喜歡，喔不，他暗戀文俊輝！打從他和文俊輝同期入社開始就一直默默地關注他，並且喜歡上他。

_『不是一見鍾情。』_

全圓佑特別強調自己絕非濫情之人，但僅僅一個星期，他就深陷在文俊輝的魅力當中不可自拔。

同部門的權順榮優雅地啜了口咖啡嗤笑他，「你這就是“矯情”的一見鍾情。」

全圓佑很負責任，他認為喜歡文俊輝是他的事情，如非必要他絕不會讓文俊輝感到困擾。

如果尹淨漢告訴他，那支髮夾的主人“有可能”是個男的，那他還願意努力一把；但對方若是個女孩，他就會把對文俊輝的喜愛爛在肚子裡，一輩子都不會說出口，他無法破壞一個直男尤其還是他在乎的人的未來幸福。

所以你說，是男是女是不是顯得格外重要？！但偏偏尹淨漢沒問。

為此全圓佑相當苦惱，他完全不知道下一步該怎麼走。

…哎。

02

神說，人都有追求幸福的權利。

全圓佑不相信神祇，不過此刻要是有個謊稱自己是神的人來為他指點迷津，他大概也會無條件相信。

嚴格說來，全圓佑和文俊輝不熟，呃…至少不是親近到可以同桌吃飯的程度。

明明兩人年紀相仿又同時間入社，照理來說應該會變得親近才對，無奈現實總是事與願違，兩人被分配在不同部門。

雖然他和文俊輝的座位只相隔兩排走道，但也正因為這兩排走道切開了他和他的世界，全圓佑每天只能以一種遠觀而不可近玩的心情渡過這漫長的八小時。

_『好想和他變親近，就算只是打個招呼也好。』_

但因為他不相信神，所以上天兩手一攤自動屏蔽了他內心的期望。

機會降臨那天源於一場突如其來的大雨。

文俊輝午後外出拜訪了幾家客戶，結束後本想直接返家，卻突然想起原本要帶回家擬的一份合約給忘在公司，因此又折返回去，沒想到在步出一樓電梯後，被眼前滂沱的雨勢困在大廳門口。

_『怎麼下雨了…』_

文俊輝有些懊惱，他今天早上出門時應該多看兩眼天氣預報的。

當全圓佑看見站在大廳不知該如何是好的文俊輝時，覺得上天終於聽到他的心聲。

_『又或許是…貓的報恩？！』_

他上週在路旁救了一隻受困於泥牆縫的花貓，所以擅自認定這種毫無科學根據的奇蹟就是一種變相的回報，尤其當一個人束手無策、窮途末路的時候，更容易被這些謬論給迷惑。

全圓佑眼中的文俊輝完美到不行。

撇開出色帥氣的外貌不說，脾氣好、性格隨和，善良又溫柔，完全符合他的喜好、理想對象的最佳典範。

他無比羨慕能輕易和他搭話的同事，特別是能引起他興趣，或者會讓他發出愉悅笑聲的；私底下聽到關於他的傳聞也幾乎沒有負面，保持著一定的距離又不佔人便宜，有禮對待眾人又不嫌刻意，你說這樣的人能讓人不喜歡嗎？

聽說文俊輝有一本小手札，裡頭寫了滿滿的美食記錄，偶爾還會推薦同事幾家不錯的餐廳。

他也喜歡品嚐美食嗎？

想看看小手札，想知道裡頭都寫了些什麼，想確認他的喜好是不是和自己相同。

拉回思緒，全圓佑緩緩走近文俊輝，「文…俊輝，你沒帶傘嗎？」

文俊輝轉頭一看，發現是企劃部的全圓佑，「嗯，我沒看氣象預報，就…」

「我有帶，如果你不介意的話一起撐吧。」全圓佑壓住心頭的躁動，佯裝平靜向文俊輝拋出邀請，只有微濕的手心昭顯著他的緊張。

「可以嗎？」文俊輝略帶遲疑地問，一雙明亮的眼睛在此刻更顯得楚楚可憐，讓人不忍拒絕。

聽見文俊輝的低柔嗓音，全圓佑略感侷促地抬了抬眼鏡，「當然可以，你想搭地鐵還是叫計程車？」

「地鐵好了，現在這個雨勢只怕計程車更不好招。」

「好。」

文俊輝直到走進地鐵站才發現全圓佑的左半邊身體幾乎濕透了，他慌張的從背包裡拿出手帕，擦著全圓佑外套上的水漬，「只顧著撐我，你都淋濕了，怎麼不把傘拿過去點？」

全圓佑訝異在公眾場合文俊輝毫不扭捏的舉動，更傾心於他的體貼和善良。

_『因為我喜歡你啊，怎會捨得看你淋濕呢！』_

「沒…沒關係…」

「不可以沒關係，要是害你生病怎麼辦？！」文俊輝很內疚，是他不夠細心，沒留意到全圓佑的情況。

全圓佑愣了愣，要是我真的生病了，你願意來照顧我嗎？當然他只敢在心裡想，不敢問出口。

「不會。我住的地方離公司不遠，很快就到家了。」

「對不起…」

全圓佑搖搖頭，「不必說對不起，畢竟是我邀你共撐一把傘，哪有讓你淋濕的道理。」

「圓佑，把你的手機給我。」

？？？

他剛剛喊了「圓佑」嗎？

而且手機…雖然不明就裡但全圓佑還是將手機遞了過去。

一陣敲打後，文俊輝將手機遞還給全圓佑，「我把我的號碼存進去了，你到家之後給我發個訊息，我得確認你是否平安抵家。」

「…好。」

該說是因禍得福嗎？

明明主動詢問就可以得到的號碼，全圓佑卻不曾要過，如今在這麼恰巧的情況下順理成章拿到文俊輝的電話號碼，這突如其來的幸福，簡直都要讓全圓佑懷疑這是不是場騙局？！

全圓佑回到家後快速地冲過澡，坐在沙發上擦著未乾的頭髮，眼睛盯著手機通訊錄裡文俊輝的電話號碼。

他今天很開心，同時又有點憂傷。

他邀文俊輝共撐一把傘，走了一段不算短的路，說了招呼以外的話。他的肩上似乎還留有文俊輝的溫柔，他的手機裡儲存著文俊輝的體貼，擁有這些他真的感到相當幸福；可他卻也沒忘，滂沱大雨中文俊輝護在懷裡的背包，右手緊緊抓著別在上頭的髮夾，寶貝到不忍它淋濕的模樣。

03

青柚色滾金邊髮夾是朵山茶花的形狀，花瓣的部分由透明琉璃染色後砌成半立體鑲於上頭，細膩的金工手法一看就造價不斐，幾乎是市面上找不到的款式。

它很獨特並不是因為稀少，而是這隻髮夾的主人，是文俊輝心念多年卻遍尋不著的人。

文俊輝梳洗完畢後靠在床上看著手機發呆，他讓全圓佑回到家發訊息過來，可是現在連他都洗好澡了手機卻還無聲無息。

想起全圓佑，文俊輝露出一個輕淺的微笑。

同事們眼中的全圓佑是個高冷、不苟言笑、世界嚴肅外加無趣至極的人，雖然他總是一副淡漠的態度，但卻沒什麼惡性評價，偶爾在權順榮和李知勳面前，他還會展現生動活潑的一面，嚴格說來傳聞太言過其實。

大家都認定他們不熟，他著實不明白，明明他們年紀相仿又同期入社，看似能成為朋友卻搭不上話，就算碰面也頂多是互點個頭，這種普通的同事關係就這樣持續了三年。

事實上他不止一次偷偷打聽過全圓佑的消息，包括他的性格、嗜好和興趣；知道他喜歡看書，沒有養寵物但喜歡貓，不愛參加聯誼聚會，遊戲打的還不錯，和權順榮的關係很鐵…等，還有一個可能連別人都不曾發現的秘密，他在一次偶然的機緣下得知全圓佑就是傳聞中知名但神秘的美食評論家：黑鬍先生。

文俊輝喜出望外，他會知曉「黑鬍先生」源於勝寬的推薦，勝寬非常喜歡看「黑鬍先生」的美食評論，而且被他點評過的店無不造成龐大的風潮。他的評論相當犀利直接，好的不會吝於稱讚，壞的也批的毫不留情，所以他和勝寬總是依循著「黑鬍先生」的介紹到處品嚐不同的美食，也會把他推薦的美食紀錄在小手札裡。

因為這層關係，他開始細細留意全圓佑，觀察他習慣性的小動作。

想瞭解他更多面貌，想和他再親近一點，而就在時間推移的日常中關注變成了喜歡。

喜歡了三年，是不是也該往前一點了？

不清楚全圓佑的性向，就算不能發展點什麼，當朋友總是可以的吧！

幸好今天這場雨勢推了他一把，讓他得以跨出第一步。

「俊哥，睡了嗎？」夫勝寬的聲音透過門板傳了進來。

「還沒。」文俊輝把手機擱在床上起身走向門口，一打開門映入眼簾的不是夫勝寬的臉，而是一張看起來很像折價券的東西。

「俊哥…」夫勝寬哭喪著臉叫喚著文俊輝。

「怎麼了寬寬？這是什麼？」

「餐券啊！「法卡蘿西」的餐券！我好不容易排隊買到的！！」夫勝寬不可克制地大叫，情緒相當激動。

夫勝寬的反應讓文俊輝也緊張起來，「餐券怎麼了？買貴了？」

「要是買貴我可能還不那麼生氣…」夫勝寬撇撇嘴沒好氣地道，「我不能去了！」

「啊？」文俊輝有些訝異，夫勝寬對美食相當上心，不認為他會犯這種小錯誤。

像是深知文俊輝內心的揣測，夫勝寬頹喪地回，「臨時排了公演團練…」

「這樣啊。」文俊輝輕輕拍了拍夫勝寬的頭，安慰著他。「期限內使用不行嗎？」

「只能當天使用。俊哥，給你了！」夫勝寬垮著臉將餐券遞了過去，「有兩張，俊哥再邀個人一起去吧，別浪費！」

文俊輝愣愣地接過，「那我把餐券的費用…」

夫勝寬搖搖頭，「不用，本來就是要和俊哥你一起去吃的，何況平時我受你照顧比較多，就當請你的。」

「這樣好嗎？」

夫勝寬一臉悲憤的點頭，「俊哥好好享用，順便多幫我拍些照片回來就行了！」

「好。」

「法卡蘿西」是最近即將開幕的西式餐廳，不僅有米其林三星主廚坐鎮，還擁有世界一流的廚房設備，頂級的食材和服務，讓許多人引頸期待已久。

據他所知，夫勝寬為了餐券不惜翹掉一整天課，還於開賣前一天漏夜排隊數十個小時，也難怪他這麼生氣！

目送夫勝寬游魂似的走回房間，文俊輝拿著餐券回到床鋪，瞥見手機螢幕閃著光，滑開一看是全圓佑發來的訊息。

“我到家了，對不起這麼晚才發，事實上我剛剛不小心睡著，希望這時間沒有打擾到你，晚安。 圓佑”

訊息內容讓文俊輝噗哧笑了出來，怎麼覺得有點可愛！順手點了回覆，便把手機放在床頭旁的櫃子上。

看著手上的餐券，或許他可以邀全圓佑一起去，只不過不曉得他是否願意賞光。

文俊輝剛到韓國的時候沒太多存款，所以和同是中國來的學弟徐明浩一起租了這間房子，還包括後來加入的兩個室友：夫勝寬和李燦。

他們互相扶持和照顧，日子久了、感情深了，即便面臨畢業或是工作已上正軌，經濟條件變得寬裕，誰也沒有搬離的意思，到現在也一起渡過了五個年頭。

文俊輝是個美食愛好者，通常他還會有另一個伴：現為大四音樂系的夫勝寬。

夫勝寬比文俊輝更熱衷美食，哪裡有好吃、好玩的他總會興致勃勃跟大家分享，無奈徐明浩和李燦對此無感，只有文俊輝會給予他最大的響應。

時間一久，夫勝寬也不再詢問兩人，每次只約文俊輝吃香喝辣，結束後還會為店家打分做評比。

在發現「黑鬍先生」的個人主頁後更是一發不可收拾，每週都卯起來吃，頭一個月還因為用力過猛，得了腸胃炎連吐五天只能喝白粥。

04

隔日，文俊輝特意提早十分鐘去公司，發現全圓佑已經到了；放下背包朝他走過去，喚了聲名字後便把手貼上他的額頭。

全圓佑嚇了一跳，愣在座位上。

不只是他，連周遭的人都露出了驚呼，全圓佑後方的權順榮更是嚇得折斷一支鉛筆。

他們不是…不熟嗎？！

「這是…？」全圓佑不敢喘氣，小心緊張地問。

「我確認一下你有沒有發燒。」文俊輝右手貼著全圓佑，左手放在自己的額頭上比了比，「嗯，好像差不多，正常。」

「對不起還讓你擔心。」全圓佑的抱歉隨即脫口而出，心想文俊輝的體貼善良還真不只有表面功夫。

「別這麼說，我也有責任啊。沒事就好，那我回去了。」文俊輝說完便轉身準備回到位子上，突然像是想起什麼又繞了回來，「圓佑，你今天中午有空嗎？」

「中午？」

「嗯，我能約你一起吃午餐嗎？有件事想跟你說。」

全圓佑有些無措的抬了下眼鏡，遂然應允，「好。」

文俊輝暗自在心裡呼了一口氣，幸好全圓佑沒有拒絕他，「那中午見。」語畢，文俊輝笑意盈盈地回去了。

「全圓佑，你知道你現在看起來像什麼嗎？」權順榮在全圓佑後方不懷好意地竊笑。

「什麼？」全圓佑頭也不回的問。

「一隻困在樹上發情卻找不到對象的山魈，哈哈哈！」

「那你知道你現在看起來像什麼嗎？」

「像什麼？」權順榮一副你倒是說說看的表情，哼！我就不相信你能說出比我更適合的形容詞！

「一隻被母犀牛捅到屁股然後糾的連五官都合起來的山豬。」全圓佑淡定地回擊，手上還不忘敲打著企劃報告。

「……」

「權順榮，我現在心情很好，拜託你不要來搞破壞。」

「哼，你以為你拿下文俊輝了嗎？等你搞定了花夾女孩再來得意，別忘了那支髮夾還別在那辣你眼睛呢！」

全圓佑聞言挫敗地扶額，他不介意跟權順榮鬥嘴，但他哪壺不開提哪壺，明知那支髮夾是他的痛還硬要往那兒戳。

全圓佑本想問文俊輝想吃什麼，結果沒想到文俊輝卻準備了他的便當。

「圓佑，吃吃看。我廚藝沒有很好，要是不好吃，我就再練習練習。」文俊輝把隨身筷遞給全圓佑，邊打開提袋拿出便當邊說著。

全圓佑對吃的有兩套標準：糊口過日子的只要不太差能吃就好，需要他寫出評論的自然就得高人一等；而眼前這個文俊輝親手做出來的便當，顯然無法套用在這兩個標準裡。

他喜歡文俊輝，自然不管好不好吃，他都會說好吃。

「好吃嗎？」

「嗯，好吃。」

文俊輝沒說話，神情有些落寞。怎麼可能好吃，一定是不好吃的啊！

「……」沒料到文俊輝會是這種反應，全圓佑感到慌亂，他是不是說錯話了？！

「我的廚藝我自己清楚，可是我想聽聽「黑鬍先生」給的真實評語…」

全圓佑這下是真的非常慌亂，文俊輝怎麼知道他是「黑鬍先生」？！不，應該說文俊輝是怎麼發現的？

「我是偶然得知，在此之前我和寬寬只是每天都會看你美食評論的小粉絲。」

「那…」

文俊輝放下便當直視全圓佑，「天熙河粉、香央蹄膀、十萬里蔥絲捲餅、金家香茅辣鍋，這些真的都非常好吃！我知道自己比不上，可是…」

「文…俊輝…」

「嗯？」

「俊輝，我希望你不要誤會，雖然我評論那些美食，但生活的堆積其實就是柴米油鹽，他們賣的是品牌和精神，可你做的卻是平凡的幸福。」全圓佑能寫出犀利到位的評論，但面對自己喜歡的人，任何一句會讓他傷心的話語他都不想說。

文俊輝何嘗不懂全圓佑的貼心，實際上能聽到他這麼說他也很滿足了！只是…「嗯，我明白了…」

全圓佑暗自嘆了口氣，「蛋煎的過焦，吃起來有點柴，飯的水量不夠口感偏硬，雞肉炸的時間太久且油溫太低，沒有把肉質的鮮嫩包在裡面，唯一還不錯的大概就是炒青菜，至少沒有過老。」一口氣說完後有點灰心，這些話…

哎，全圓佑，你到底在幹嘛？！

文俊輝呆愣幾秒後噗哧一聲笑了出來，「不愧是美食評論家「黑鬍先生」，真的很厲害！」

「……」

「看來我得再加把勁，圓佑，下次一定會讓你感受到我的進步。」語畢，文俊輝從口袋裡拿出餐券遞到全圓佑面前，「我這裡有「法卡蘿西」的開幕餐券，如果圓佑你肯賞光的話，能邀你一起去嗎？」

「俊輝…」全圓佑覺得文俊輝實在太過溫柔善良，即便聽了那些話也不氣餒，還說要再努力。

「法卡蘿西」幾天前有發信件給他，邀請他參加開幕餐會，但當時他興趣缺缺所以婉拒了對方，如今文俊輝邀他一同前往，他怎麼會放過如此絕佳和他相處的機會！

05

相約「法卡蘿西」那天是全圓佑第一次見到文俊輝私服的樣子。

不得不說，文俊輝的外型條件相當好，身高夠高、胖瘦得宜，加上那副帥氣逼人的外貌，很難讓人不動心。

文俊輝走近全圓佑後逕自笑了起來。

全圓佑一頭霧水，不明白文俊輝笑的用意。

文俊輝不好意思的擺擺手，「我只是沒想到原來圓佑私底下的穿著和上班這麼有落差。」

「很奇怪嗎？」全圓佑低頭看了看自己身上的連身吊帶短褲，果然還是太裝嫩了！

「不不，一點都不奇怪！我覺得很可愛。」

嗯？！可愛…嗎？

「謝謝。」

「我們進去吧。」

「法卡蘿西」這間被譽為西餐廳的最高殿堂，你若問全圓佑評價如何，他會如實地告訴你：不清楚、沒印象。

他今天來的目的並不是為了評論美食，而是來享受和文俊輝共同渡過的時光，他把所有注意力全都用來看文俊輝，對他而言餐點不重要，重要的只有文俊輝開不開心、滿不滿意，任何評語今天他說了算。

「圓佑，你等會有空嗎？」用餐席間文俊輝小聲地詢問。

「有空，怎麼了？」

「雖然這麼突然很抱歉，但你等會能陪我去個地方嗎？」

「好。」全圓佑飛快地應允，甚至連要去哪都沒有問。

「謝謝。」

「啊，果然還是平民美食最對胃口了！」文俊輝塞了一大口拉麵邊嚼邊說，餓壞的感覺讓他全然忘了自己身邊坐著一位美食評論家。

全圓佑偏頭看著文俊輝直率的模樣，揚高了嘴角，原來這才是他真實的個性。

「呃，我不是說「法卡蘿西」的餐點不好吃，而是…太過精緻了，有點…」文俊輝突然回過神來，他在亂說什麼，那可是高級西餐廳，對圓佑來說一定是非常美味的！

「沒關係，我懂。」全圓佑毫不在意，事實上他也沒覺得「法卡蘿西」有何過人之處。

好吧，也有可能是文俊輝在身旁影響了他的判斷，但那又如何？

文俊輝瞧見全圓佑被熱湯蒸氣染霧的眼鏡，微微靠了過去，「圓佑。」

「嗯？」全圓佑聞言抬起頭來。

文俊輝二話不說輕輕地把眼鏡從全圓佑的鼻樑上摘下來，收好放在一旁，「這樣圓佑就不會看不到了。」

全圓佑看著那支被收折妥當的眼鏡，一股被重視的感覺湧了上來，他真的，很喜歡、很喜歡文俊輝！

就連眼前這碗平價的普通拉麵，也因為文俊輝的關係變得如此美味！

自從共進午餐和「法卡蘿西」的相約過後，文俊輝和全圓佑變的親近許多，他們不僅互相分享生活瑣事，還會大吐工作苦水，分擔彼此的煩惱，全圓佑更利用他的“特權”帶文俊輝品嚐各地不同的美食，彷彿他們這三年的毫無交集不存在，親密熱絡的像相識已久的鐵杆兄弟。

他們穿梭大街小巷、躲過午後陣雨，埋怨盛夏的酷暑、厭惡冰冷的冬霜，可是這些都不影響他們的興致，從春櫻含苞的暖風，到現在冬梅待放的初雪，他們開心有彼此的陪伴。

全圓佑一天比一天更加喜歡文俊輝，他不想讓那支橫亙在他們之間的髮夾阻礙了發展，所以他決定向文俊輝告白，儘管他已經做好會被拒絕的心理準備。

告白當天是個普通的出勤日，他前一晚發了訊息邀文俊輝下班後一起吃晚餐，然後提議送他回家。

文俊輝像是隱約察覺到什麼，回家路上一反常態靜默不語，其實他一直在等全圓佑開口，但全圓佑什麼都沒說，弄得他也不好意思直接問他，萬一要是他問了結果表錯情怎麼辦，那不僅連朋友都沒得做，他可能還得重新找工作。

「俊輝，我喜歡你。」全圓佑不明白文俊輝內心的焦急，只不過眼看快到文俊輝的住處，一時心急告白的話語就這麼脫口而出，連個緩衝的前綴都沒有。

「嗯？」文俊輝沉溺在自我情緒中沒聽清全圓佑的話，回過神來只能發出一個疑問。

「我喜歡你。俊輝，是那種戀人間的喜歡，從入社開始我就一直默默關注你，直到後來變成了喜歡。如果你願意能和我交往嗎？不用急著給我答案，我可以等。」

文俊輝沒有立刻回答，而是獨自往前走了幾步，在一盞微弱的路燈下轉身注視全圓佑，「每當我想和圓佑更親近的時候總是會被打斷，顯得我們之間好像沒有緣份一樣。」

「……」嗯？

「可是這些都不影響我的想法。」文俊輝緩步走向全圓佑在他面前停下，「因為我也喜歡你，圓佑。」

全圓佑不敢相信幸福來得這麼快，「…這是回覆嗎？」

「你說呢？」文俊輝俏皮地朝全圓佑眨眨眼。

「俊輝…」

「這時候不做點什麼嗎？」

「啊？」

瞧見全圓佑呆愣的神情文俊輝不樂意了，鼓了鼓臉頰不作聲。

看來，不諳情趣的男朋友還是需要慢慢被啟發的！

然而下一秒在文俊輝尚未反應過來發生了什麼，嘴唇就覆上一抹溫熱，全圓佑一手環住文俊輝的腰，另一隻手扣住他的後頸，熱烈綿密地親吻著他。

欸，不解情趣？我收回剛剛那句話。文俊輝心想。

文俊輝雙手環上全圓佑的背，接受他給予的溫柔，臉頰發熱的呢喃，「…圓佑…」

「俊輝…俊…，你終於是我的了…」

濃烈熾熱的親吻過後，全圓佑撫順文俊輝凌亂的頭髮，「上去吧。」

「嗯，圓佑晚安，到家給我訊息，明天見。」

「好，明天見，晚安。」全圓佑目送文俊輝上樓後才轉身離開。

「齁齁齁，俊哥~」

「俊輝你剛剛的表情太性感了。」

「哥我還未成年，不要大半夜給我看這個！」

三人從陽台上走回客廳，壓後的李燦順手把門窗帶上，對甫進家門的文俊輝一陣調戲揶揄。

「你們看很久了嗎？」文俊輝在玄關邊換鞋邊問。

夫勝寬眼神飄向別處，不自然地摸了摸頭髮，「也…也沒有很久啦，就是全程都看完了而已。」

這麼明目張膽，想當沒看見都難，既然說不來謊話就別說了！

文俊輝沒有任何不悅，在這三個對他而言是家人的人面前，他沒有隱瞞的必要。

「難得你們三個居然都在。」

「等你囉。」徐明浩盤坐在沙發上，頭也不回的應道。

「等我？」

「明浩哥上禮拜回家帶了很多零食回來，我想要和哥一起分享嘛，畢竟我們很久沒一起出去吃美食了。」夫勝寬無奈地說，言語之間全是對吃的怨念。

「喔。」

「俊輝，你最喜歡的老干媽。」徐明浩把桌上一罐裝得滿滿的辣椒醬推到文俊輝面前。

文俊輝眼睛一亮，伸手和徐明浩擊了個掌，「謝謝，明浩你竟然還記得？」

「那是當然，我最好的兄弟所有大小事包括內褲穿幾號我都很清楚。」

夫勝寬剛塞進口中的洋芋片差點噴出來，「明浩哥，這種事不用這麼認真說出來！」

「就是嘛哥！」李燦翻了個白眼，他剛也差點把杯子裡的檸檬茶整個翻倒。

「欸，我只是想表達我很愛你們，OK？」

「啊知道了，知道了。」夫勝寬隨便敷衍，眼前只有零食是最重要的。

文俊輝看著弟弟們的日常鬥嘴，覺得這樣的日子格外幸福，尤其今天他生命中又多了一個重要的人。

「菌哥，泥下刺就拔男捧油帶肥來吧！」夫勝寬口中嚼著餅乾，含糊不清地道。

「啊？這麼快。你們怎麼都不驚訝？」

徐明浩咬了口牛肉乾，「我們需要驚訝嗎？！」

「不是，就是…那啥…」文俊輝被弄得不知所措，雖然現在是個文明社會，但韓國的普遍意識還沒有進展到對同性戀人如此寬容吧！

「原來我們需要驚訝。」李燦拍掌，瞬間恍然大悟，他果然社會歷練太少！

文俊輝急了，他根本不是這個意思好嗎，「欸不是，燦兒等等，你現在先把腦中那套認知拋掉，然後寬寬你就好好吃你的餅乾不要說話了，最後我們明浩小可愛，你三觀擺正行嗎，不要這樣誤導其他孩子。」

「俊哥，明浩哥沒有辦法啦，他還在折磨那個黑的像炭的模特兒。說是要給人家追，卻一直給對方吃閉門羹，你說他怎麼能這麼壞！」李燦就是個正直青年，把每個人的近況交代的一字不漏。

「哼，我哪裡壞？！大爺我只是賦予了他追我的機會，並沒有說我一定要答應啊！」徐明浩撇了撇嘴，沒好氣地回。

文俊輝停頓片刻，「是那個叫金珉奎的孩子嗎？糾纏這麼多年你們還沒結束啊，要不乾脆答應他，反正遲早都會在一起的。」

「我們不會在一起！我又不愛他！」徐明浩炸毛地大吼，險些把堆滿零食的桌子掀翻。

文俊輝伸手揉了揉徐明浩的臉頰，「明浩小可愛，你就嘴硬吧！」

「你們都該上床睡覺了，還吃什麼零食，收起來！」說不過別人就是要找出壓制對方的辦法。

夫勝寬啃著洋芋片，心中不齒，哼！哥你自己還不是在吃！

最後以徐明浩敗陣收場，結束這回合。

06

全圓佑曾怕告白被拒後一蹶不振，因此他還事先調了特休，訂了一張飛日本的機票，當作平復心情的療傷之旅。

沒想到文俊輝接受了他的表白，還告訴他這三年來的心情，於是他們雙雙帶薪休假，約會去了！

「談戀愛可恥！發展辦公室戀情更可恥！我鄙視你全圓佑！」權順榮看著前方空無一人的座位，憤恨地低吼。

一旁的李知勳瞥了一眼，不以為然，「與其浪費時間在那邊對空氣說話不如工作來的實際。」

「你怎麼都沒反應？！」權順榮轉頭看向李知勳。

「我該要有什麼反應？」李知勳不解，「圓佑和俊輝在一起大家樂見其成，難不成你還想拆散他們？！」

「不是！我就…我就是有點孤單…」權順榮急忙辯解，他只是不爽全圓佑連戀愛都搶先他。

「原來是在意自己單身。」李知勳嗤笑。

「我沒對象啊，要不然你要跟我談戀愛嗎？」

李知勳定定看著權順榮，面色如常，「也不是不可以。」

！！！

「啊？！」

「不過等你這個月的企劃書通過了再說。」李知勳拿起一旁的卷宗翻看，態度相當淡定。

「……」

全圓佑和文俊輝都是第一次到日本，雖然環境生疏、日文不佳，但無損兩人遊玩的興致。

嚴格說來，這是兩人在確定關係後第一次正式約會，全圓佑本想若是被拒絕，那麼他就靜靜地遠眺富士山發呆什麼都不做，然而此刻他們卻是並肩看著富士山倒映在河口湖上的壯麗景色，還有隱沒在雲彩間綿延的山巒。

「真漂亮。」

全圓佑側頭看著身旁的文俊輝，輕輕地笑了。

「俊，累了嗎？要不要先休息一下？」

「也好，剛下飛機又坐車過來的確是有些疲乏，休息一下等會再出去走走吧！」文俊輝挽住全圓佑的手臂，下巴微微擱在他的肩頭上。

全圓佑輕輕拍了拍文俊輝的頭，「嗯。」

兩人造訪的時間正巧碰上冬日祭典，他們跟隨著當地人一同吃炒麵、玩撈金魚，文俊輝趁全圓佑不注意向路邊攤販買了個東西。

「圓佑。」

「呃！」全圓佑聞聲轉頭，猛然定住。

「哈哈，嚇到你了？」

「…沒有。」全圓佑佯裝冷靜推了推下滑的眼鏡。

文俊輝揚了揚手上的天狗面具，「我剛買了這個要把它送給寬寬。」

「你不買土產給他就算了還打算用這嚇他，他不恨死你才怪。」

「嘿嘿，好玩嘛！何況我怎麼可能不買土產給他。」

全圓佑寵溺地捏了下文俊輝的鼻尖，「就你鬼點子多。」

「呵呵。」

正當兩人並肩在街道上走著，遠處傳來一陣巨大聲響，耀眼炫麗的煙花在漆黑的夜空中綻開。

許多人開始朝前方移動，全圓佑細心地護著文俊輝，「俊，人潮變多了，把手給我。」

隨後兩人在綠草坪上席地而坐欣賞冬日煙火大會，晚上溫度驟降、冷風直吹，但兩人的雙手卻始終牢牢地交握著。

「全、圓、佑！你這個死沒良心的，這是什麼？！」權順榮憤恨的吼叫回響在整個辦公室裡。

「天狗面具。」全圓佑語氣淡漠。

「誰要這個？這能吃嗎？！為什麼李知勳是咖啡蛋捲，尹淨漢是櫻花仙貝，李順珉是奶油酥餅，而我卻是天狗面具！你給我說清楚！！」

「因為俊說這很可愛，我也覺得挺適合你的所以就買了，你若是不喜歡要不自己跟俊說。」全圓佑回的一派從容，完全沒被權順榮的忿恨指控影響。

「你…，算你狠！」權順榮差點氣結，要不是看在文俊輝的面子上，他絕對會撲上去咬他。

臨近下班時間，全圓佑因小組開會的關係不在位子上，文俊輝拿著一個精緻的提袋走了過去，「順榮啊。」

「喔，俊輝。」

「這個給你，是香草泡芙。冰過會更好吃喔！」

權順榮有些詫異，愣愣地接過，「謝謝。俊輝，這是你買的嗎？」

「我買的啊，怎麼了？」

「那天狗面具…」

「啊，圓佑說那個很像你，他要買那個送你。」

「全、圓、佑！你給我走著瞧！」權順榮斜眼看著被他扔在一旁的天狗面具低聲叫吼。

07

「歡善閣」位於市郊一處半山腰附近，這裡沒有公車經過，必須靠開車或走路才能到達；它由一對夫妻共同經營，店鋪甚至沒有裝潢，是以農家屋舍改建，相當具有質樸閒適的氣息。

「歡善閣」最出名的招牌菜就是辣鍋鴨頭，剛好最近全圓佑接到店家的邀約，當他正愁該如何前往時，文俊輝說他有車。

起初全圓佑半信半疑，他從沒聽文俊輝提起過，杞人憂天的想著備案；沒想到文俊輝真的有車，開車技術雖生澀但還不差，至少是平穩的優良駕駛。

文俊輝相當期待「歡善閣」，對它垂涎已久，自然也很在意全圓佑的評價，雖然他覺得自從他們交往之後，全圓佑的標準寬鬆不少。

「俊，知道你喜歡吃辣但要適可而止，不要勉強。」

「圓佑你也是，胃不好別吃太多，交給我吧！」

全圓佑輕笑捏了捏文俊輝的臉頰，「小饞貓。」

「吃完飯後圓佑想去哪裡？」

「我都行，依你。」

文俊輝沉思了一會，「我想帶圓佑去一個地方。」

「好。」全圓佑沒特別問是哪裡，他也不惱，有時候不過問反而會有驚喜。

文俊輝感覺失策，他本以為午後時間家裡應該不會有人在，沒想到全部都在，一個不少。

徐明浩雙手環胸倚在門窗一語不發地打量著全圓佑，夫勝寬則坐在對面不時來回看著眾人的眼色，李燦則是默默在心中感嘆，俊哥周圍的人為什麼總是帥到沒天理！

「你就是俊輝的男朋友？叫什麼、住哪裡，家裡有幾個人？」徐明浩率先開口，態度相當直接。

「明浩哥，你別一上來就這麼犀利，八點檔看太多嗎？！」李燦翻了個白眼，好歹也先讓人自我介紹，口氣如此不善，不知情的人還以為俊哥淨結交一些壞朋友。

「你們好，我是全圓佑。」

「圓佑哥你好，我叫夫勝寬，剛剛這位有點兇但其實心超軟的是明浩哥，吐槽他的我們家年紀最小但很有氣概的李燦。」夫勝寬不愧是懂得察言觀色的孩子，一句話就緩和了嚴肅的氣氛。

「我常聽俊提起你們，很高興認識大家。」

「我沒想到大家都在，沒事先通知你們真的很抱歉。」文俊輝略帶歉意地說，他只是一時興起，否則應該約個時間好好把圓佑介紹給大家。

「俊哥幹嘛道歉，這又沒有對錯！」夫勝寬連忙接話，其實他一點都不在意文俊輝把全圓佑帶回來，遲早都要見面的嘛，何必拘泥時間！

李燦隨即搭腔，「就是。」

三人叫了外賣，吃過飯後李燦嚷著要喝汽水，文俊輝便和他一同到住家附近的超商採買。

全圓佑則趁著文俊輝外出探看他的房間，看他把東西整理的有條不紊，床鋪也收拾的相當乾淨，一如他的人。

「俊輝個性善良、脾氣又好，他剛到韓國的時候韓文不好，許多人故意佔他便宜，被人欺負也不吭聲，我總是怕他遇到不懷好意的人，但我能做的有限，所以特別希望他能找到一個真正能保護他的人，現在看來他的眼光不太差，我為方才態度不佳向你說聲抱歉。」徐明浩倚在房門旁輕聲地道。

「謝謝你告訴我這些，剛剛的事我沒放心上，我知道你們對俊的關心遠多過於我，你們所做的一切都是為他好，說起來我應該感謝你們才是。」全圓佑看著擺在桌上相框裡的四人合照，淺笑回應。

「圓佑哥，俊輝就交給你了。希望你好好待他，無論發生什麼都不要放開他。」

「我會的，相信我。」

聽見全圓佑的允諾，徐明浩欣慰地笑了。

此後，全圓佑經常到文俊輝家裡走動，其他三人也開始把他當自家人，徐明浩還曾直接地問全圓佑是否想和文俊輝同居，全圓佑心裡雖嚮往，不過他表示還得尊重文俊輝的意願。

生活如常，帶文俊輝吃遍各地美食，不見得是高級餐廳，路邊攤也津津有味，只要是文俊輝感興趣的，全圓佑一概不拒，雖然文俊輝的選擇十有八九都是下籤或是全圓佑的地雷，但只要他高興就好，看文俊輝吃東西本身就是一件再幸福不過的事！

況且文俊輝的選項從未出現過海鮮，想必當初偷偷關注他的時候已經知曉此事，也體貼的選擇不提。

他們不提的事還有一件，那就是文俊輝背包上的髮夾。

心照不宣，深知觸及這個話題會打壞氣氛，寧可視而不見、避口不談，可真相總會在你一帆風順的時候將你狠狠拉回現實。

08

文俊輝受邀參加一場由公司客戶所舉辦的晚宴，和幾家合作商寒喧過後，靠在窗台旁稍事休息，卻被鄰座一名男子的舉動吸引住目光。

文俊輝在看見那支青柚色滾金邊髮夾時內心無法平靜，自他和全圓佑交往以來，他從來沒提過髮夾的事，包括那支髮夾還有另外一半。

文俊輝做了好幾個深呼吸，強迫自己冷靜下來，而後才慢慢地朝那人走去。

「您好，我是“普瑞蒂斯商社”公關部的文俊輝。」文俊輝利用職務之便先行遞了名片給對方。

對方也相當客氣有禮地回應，「您好，我是“湯堂顧問公司”的金盛律。」

「雖然有點冒昧，但我能請教您一個私人問題嗎？」

「請問。」

「那支髮夾是您的東西嗎？」文俊輝小心翼翼開口，深怕自己的提問讓對方感覺侵犯而不快。

金盛律愣了愣，掏出口袋裡的髮夾，「啊，您是說這個嗎？」

「是的。」

「這個啊，它是不是還有另一半？據我所知這個好像是一對的。」

「是，另一半在我這裡。」文俊輝從西裝口袋掏出髮夾，放在手上遞到對方眼前。

金盛律瞭然地點了點頭，「啊～原來如此，但是您為什麼會問起這支髮夾？」

「不瞞您說，我一直在找這支髮夾的主人。」

「噢，這…恐怕你要失望了，雖然這支髮夾跟了我這麼多年，但髮夾真正的主人不是我。」金盛律照實回答，他明明不是髮夾的擁有者，卻也將這支髮夾好好保存這麼多年。

「不是您，那…」

金盛律偏頭回想了下，「我記得是在我小時候玩遊戲時它被充當金幣使用，我贏得遊戲就挑了它。」

「那您還記得髮夾主人的名字嗎？」文俊輝心急地追問，雙手因緊張不自覺緊握著。

「名字…嗯…不好意思我忘了…」金盛律略帶歉意地回，「這樣吧，髮夾給你。」

「…呃…可是…」

金盛律擺擺手表示不介意，「沒關係，反正我也忘記主人是誰了，您若是能找到就替我還給他吧！」

「好，謝謝您。」

金盛律將髮夾的另一半給了文俊輝，於是文俊輝的背包又別上一支髮夾，變成了一對。

第一個發現的是權順榮，他一進入辦公室就迫不及待跑到全圓佑身邊向他報告這個消息，連背包都還沒卸下。

「全圓佑，你慘了！」

全圓佑平靜地瞥了權順榮一眼，「什麼慘了，沒頭沒尾的。」

「我剛剛跟俊輝搭同一班電梯上來，你猜我看到什麼？！俊輝的背包上，髮夾從一支變成了兩支！而且那個根本就是一對！你說他是不是找到髮夾的主人了？！」權順榮語氣激動，手還不斷拍打全圓佑的後背。

兩支？一對？

這他還真不知道，他們之間幾乎不談，而昨晚睡前通電話時俊輝也沒有提及此事。

正當全圓佑兀自沉溺在思緒中，文俊輝拿著文件走了過來。

「你們在忙？」

權順榮轉頭看見文俊輝便識相地走回位子上，「沒有沒有，我工作去。」

「順榮怎麼了？」文俊輝轉頭詢問全圓佑，全圓佑則是說了句沒事。

「圓佑，這是上週接洽的新客戶，他們想做一系列的產品廣告，讓我們提出幾個企劃案，你先看看。」文俊輝把手上的文件放到全圓佑桌上，身體微傾向他解說著。

「好，我等會看。」

「圓佑身體不舒服嗎？感覺你今天氣色不太好。」

全圓佑微微扯了下嘴角，「我沒事。」

「噢，對了。」文俊輝從口袋中掏出金盛律的名片遞給全圓佑，「圓佑聽過這個人嗎？」

全圓佑接過名片，「金盛律。」反覆唸了幾次名字後搖搖頭，「不認識。」

「嗯，那沒事了，我去工作，中午見。」

文俊輝不是個擅於說謊的人，尤其面對自己的戀人更是毫無隱瞞。

趁著午飯時間，他就把關於髮夾和昨日宴會的經歷全部告訴了全圓佑。

全圓佑原本陰霾的心情在文俊輝的坦白下撥雲見日，文俊輝不僅個性好，就連當戀人也很稱職，不會讓對方感到不安。

「俊，現在你打算怎麼辦？」

「不知道。」文俊輝嘆了口氣，沮喪地把頭擱在全圓佑肩膀上。

「俊為什麼想找髮夾的主人？」

「其實我對髮夾的主人沒什麼情結，不是尋找初戀情人的那種，只是欠他一句感謝，謝謝他在我無助的時候給了我鼓勵。」

「俊，找到的那天告訴我，我也要謝謝他。」

「嗯？」

「謝謝他替我拉了無助的你一把。」全圓佑笑笑地拍了拍文俊輝的頭。

「我是圓佑的初戀嗎？」文俊輝偏頭問道。

全圓佑在文俊輝嘴上輕啄一口，「是初戀。俊呢？」

文俊輝默默退開，把食指放在唇上促狹地說，「秘密。」

「秘密？」全圓佑鏡片下的雙眼微瞇，秘密是吧！沒關係，不管是什麼祕密他都會用他的辦法挖出來的。

09

全圓佑做過最浪漫的一件事，就是在他的個人主頁上放了一張文俊輝親手為他做的便當的圖片，下面一行文字：對我而言，寶貝做的便當世界上所有珍饈都無法企及。

文俊輝起初沒發現，是夫勝寬瀏覽「黑鬍先生」網頁時嚷嚷著誰這麼幸福引來文俊輝探頭，定睛一看，倏地紅了整張臉，支吾地說那個人是他。

！！！

「俊哥你剛剛說什麼？」夫勝寬激動地抓著文俊輝雙臂問。

「那個做便當的人…是我…」文俊輝難為情地拉扯著夫勝寬的衣袖嘟嚷，「哎，便當賣相這麼差，他怎麼就這樣放上去了！」

「俊哥，那不是重點！所以圓佑哥是「黑鬍先生」嗎？」

文俊輝點點頭。

「喔耶！」

「……」

「俊哥，未來我們的美食大道就要跟圓佑哥一起同行了！」夫勝寬指著遠處興奮地喊道。

「寬寬啊，你不要忘記當初餐餐白粥的慘痛經驗。」

「……」

「欸，全圓佑，你能不能陪我吃下午餐，讓俊輝一天別做便當了！」

「不能。」

「為什麼？」權順榮不解，為什麼全圓佑老是和他唱反調。

「沒為什麼，我高興。」

「你…，那我也想要俊輝的便當。」

全圓佑聞言一個眼刀劈向權順榮，「想都別想。」

「哼，小氣！祝你成為一個因幸福而肥胖到脂肪出油的大叔！」

「知勳啊，你發揮善心給他做下便當吧！」全圓佑不急不徐地轉頭對斜後方的李知勳說。

權順榮大驚，「呃，我…我不是這個意思…」開玩笑！誰敢叫老大做便當啊？！

「你想吃嗎？」李知勳語氣平淡地詢問著權順榮。

「……想。」權順榮照實回答，雖然沒人敢叫李知勳做，但如果當事人開口那又另當別論了。

李知勳點點頭，「有時間再給你做，但先說好我做飯很難吃，你要敢嫌棄我一定不會放過你。」

「……」早知道就不說好了。權順榮無奈，憂喜參半。

全熙雅抵達首爾時剛下過一場雨，她對首爾不熟，所以撥通了電話給全圓佑讓他到車站接她。

全圓佑來不及跟文俊輝說，就在路上發了封短訊給文俊輝讓他等會直接過去他那邊，而將全熙雅接回家裡時文俊輝還沒有到。

「熙雅姊，等會我男朋友會過來，妳別介意。」

「男朋友？」全熙雅坐在沙發上敲打著手機，聽到全圓佑的話皺了下眉頭。

「嗯。」

她雙手環胸直視全圓佑，「我是不介意啦，但嬸嬸知道這件事嗎？」

「我會找時間跟她說。」全圓佑略略遲疑，說真的他還沒做好對家人坦白的心理準備。

「那就好。」全熙雅不喜歡插手別人的家務事，雖然她和全圓佑是堂姊弟關係，但全圓佑的事得讓他自己處理。

文俊輝對於全圓佑家裡多了一位女性並沒有太過驚訝。

「圓佑在洗澡，請問你是？」上前應門的是全熙雅，她站在玄關對準備換鞋的文俊輝拋出詢問。

「您好，我是文俊輝。」

「圓佑的男朋友？」

文俊輝有些訝異，他沒想到全圓佑竟如此坦然向對方介紹自己，「是。」

「就是你啊！外型挺好的，說話也很和善，不錯。你好，我是全熙雅，圓佑的堂姊。」

「初次見面，您好。」文俊輝禮貌地向全熙雅躬身問候。

全熙雅不自在的擺擺手，「欸，平民百姓沒那麼多規矩，和圓佑一樣喚我熙雅姊就好。」

「好，熙雅姊妳在客廳看看電視，我先去做飯。」

「平常都是你做飯嗎？全圓佑那傢伙不做？」

文俊輝想全圓佑光靠那犀利的味覺就所向披靡，大概不需要精湛的廚藝了。

「基本上都是我做，但圓佑偶爾會幫忙。」文俊輝覺得這不是什麼難以啟齒的事便照實回答。

「那傢伙真會差遣人…」果然和在家裡一副德性，全熙雅撇撇嘴暗自嘟嚷著。

「姊姊去客廳休息吧。」

「不要，我就想和你說話。」

文俊輝有些為難，難不成要讓全熙雅看著他做飯嗎？可是對方的態度又這麼堅決…

「那…那我一邊做，一邊聽姊姊說吧。」

飯後全熙雅撐著有些脹的肚子走向客廳，不得不說文俊輝的廚藝還挺不錯的，雖然他本人一直強調只是些家常菜。

坐下後百無聊賴拿著遙控器換著頻道，無意間被文俊輝擱在沙發上的背包給吸引了目光。

_『那對髮夾…』_

隔天，全熙雅上車前對全圓佑語重心長了一番，內容不外乎是找個時間和家人坦白，要不有空也多多打電話回去之類的。

「還有，俊輝和善又溫柔，和圓佑你很相配，從他把你的髮夾保護的這麼用心來看，應該是個長情的人，好好珍惜。」

嗯？什麼？

「熙雅姊，妳剛剛說什麼？我的髮夾？什麼髮夾？」全圓佑聞言愣了愣，他不太確定他們說的是不是同個東西。

「別在俊輝背包上那對髮夾啊，那不是圓佑你送給俊輝的嗎？」

「不是。…那對髮夾是我的嗎？」

「是啊，你忘記了嗎？當初嬸嬸一直希望生女孩，所以在那時買了那對很貴的髮夾，本來是要等你出生後當做禮物送給你，結果後來照了超音波確定是男孩之後，嬸嬸就把那對髮夾收起來了。」

10

全圓佑在回程的路上想起很多事，包括那對髮夾。

他記起來了！那對髮夾是他媽媽買的，為了送給當時未出生的他，雖然他沒能如媽媽所願是個女孩，但媽媽從來沒有因為這樣不愛他。

直到媽媽懷了第二胎，有次在家裡玩無意中翻到那對髮夾，以為媽媽是要送給肚子裡的妹妹，那時候他年紀尚小對兄弟姊妹沒有概念，直覺認定媽媽不愛他了，還對媽媽發了頓脾氣。

媽媽什麼都沒有解釋，只是輕輕拍了他的背告訴他，「圓佑永遠都會是媽媽的寶貝。」

可是他當時不懂媽媽的話，仍覺得那對髮夾很礙眼，就偷偷地把髮夾藏到他的小背包裡；不久後媽媽帶他去參加朋友的婚宴，他看到有個和他年紀差不多的男孩獨自坐在角落，神情落寞又無助，婚宴上明明有其他小朋友，卻沒有一個想和他玩。

因此他走過去將小背包裡的髮夾送一支給他，還對他說心情不好的時候看亮晶晶的東西就會變好了，彷彿自己是個和善的天使，現在仔細一想，當時那個小男孩就是俊輝吧！

至於另一半則是他小時候和鄰居孩子們一起玩時，因為把它當成了遊戲金幣押了出去，至於最後是誰贏走的他完全沒有印象，但據俊輝的說法應該就是金盛律沒錯！

偷偷解決了髮夾，媽媽也生了弟弟，他依舊是家裡的寶貝，一切都沒有改變，然而他自己卻將這件事忘個徹底。『俊輝，我應該早點想起來的，對不起讓你找了這麼久…』

全圓佑並沒有直接返家，而是去了文俊輝那裡，他迫切想見到文俊輝，一刻都等不了！

開門的是徐明浩，他看著這麼晚還匆忙趕來的全圓佑有些不解，「圓佑哥，怎麼這時間過來？」

「明浩，俊輝呢？」全圓佑有些喘，幸好文俊輝住五樓，他剛因等不及電梯就爬樓梯上來。

「俊輝剛進去洗澡，要不圓佑哥你到俊輝房間裡等？」

「好。」

文俊輝披著毛巾走出浴室時，徐明浩在客廳沙發上看書，偏頭朝他喊了聲，「俊輝，圓佑哥來了，在你房間。」

圓佑來了？這麼突然…文俊輝愣了愣，不明白這時間全圓佑過來的用意。

剛走進房間帶上門全圓佑馬上欺了過去，雙手捧住文俊輝的臉，一語不發地親吻著他。

「呃…圓…圓佑…」文俊輝嚇了一跳，雙手推拒著全圓佑的肩膀。

「不要說話。」

「……」

文俊輝感受的到這次親吻比以往來得更強烈，甚至有些粗暴；全圓佑的狀況不大對勁，他很少有這麼失控的時候。

他想推開全圓佑，無奈全圓佑似乎使出全部的力氣將他牢牢圈住，他只能被動地接受著這突如其來的情慾。

全圓佑確實有點失控，尤其在得知文俊輝心中那個掛念多年的對象竟是自己，他難以自持，他想擁抱他、想親吻他、想瘋狂的疼愛他。

意念驅使著慾望，全圓佑焦急的想脫掉文俊輝的睡衣，卻在他扯開第一顆鈕釦，被文俊輝用力推開對上他驚慌失措的眼神時冷靜下來。

「…圓佑…」文俊輝沒有生氣，但低喚的語氣中帶著些許的恐懼和不安。

FxxK！嚇到他了！全圓佑暗自咒罵了一聲。

「…對不起，俊。我太心急了…」

「圓佑，怎麼了？」文俊輝心裡沒個底，剛去送熙雅姊時明明還好好的，怎麼轉眼間就…

「熙雅姊回去了，然後我想起來了。」

「嗯？」

全圓佑拉過文俊輝，溫柔地替他把睡衣扣好，「俊，你髮夾是怎麼來的？」

「一個人送我的。」

「男的？」

「嗯。」

「在什麼場合？」

「媽媽朋友的婚宴上，當時我剛到韓國很認生，所以獨自坐在角落，有個和我年紀差不多的男孩走過來對我說心情不好的時候看亮晶晶的東西就會變好，然後把那支很漂亮的髮夾送給我。」

「你還記得他的樣子嗎？」

文俊輝遲疑了會，搖了搖頭，「不太記得了，但我依稀對他說話方式很高傲挺有印象的…」

「你說的對，那支髮夾的主人真的很高傲，高傲到他把這件事忘的一乾二淨。俊，那個人就我，就是全圓佑。」

「……」

「你知道當熙雅姊告訴我那對髮夾是我的時內心有多激動，我當時就想幸好那個人是我，幸好俊一直在尋找的人就是我！所以我無法克制地想馬上見到你，想親口告訴你，我就是髮夾的主人。」

文俊輝不知該做何反應，或者說他還沒從這突來的驚喜中回過神來，「圓佑，你剛剛真的嚇到我了。」

「對不起，我太開心了。」

「所以圓佑就是那個高傲的小男孩嗎？」

「是的。」全圓佑眼睛直盯著文俊輝，深怕漏看他每一個表情。

文俊輝聞言露出一個淺淺的笑，「突然覺得自己好笨，白白錯過那麼多年。」

「傻瓜。」全圓佑愛憐地揉揉文俊輝的頭，「正因為俊堅持尋找這麼久，我們現在才能相遇啊！」

「那是不是該表揚下我的始終如一？」文俊輝笑意更深，用食指輕輕點了點自己的臉頰。

全圓佑環住文俊輝的腰，附在他的耳邊細說，「俊，我現在在你的房間裡，你覺得我今晚還會走嗎？」

「明天要上班。」文俊輝雖然被全圓佑撩撥的心猿意馬，但表面故作淡定還不忘提醒對方明天不是休假日。

「那就不要浪費時間了。」全圓佑哪肯放過文俊輝，飛快說完便吻住了他。

文俊輝在過分窒息的擁抱中表達了對全圓佑的愛戀，「圓佑，謝謝你，讓我找到了你。」

全圓佑則用他熱切濃烈的親吻代替了回答。

「欸，全圓佑，你有發現俊輝背包上的髮夾不見了嗎？！」權順榮像發現新大陸般在全圓佑耳邊大喊。

「嗯，他拿下來了。」

「為什麼啊？」

「俊找到髮夾的主人了。」

權順榮驚呼一聲，臉色丕變，「那…那…那你怎麼辦？！」

「什麼怎麼辦，沒事啊。」

「他不是…」文俊輝不是在找髮夾情人嗎？！

「對方已經有另一半，生活幸福美滿。」

「喔，所以俊輝放棄對方選擇了你，是這樣嗎？」

「……」哎，全圓佑懶的解釋。

權順榮拍了拍全圓佑的肩，一副功德圓滿的模樣，「太好了兄弟，你終於可以從髮夾的詛咒中解脫了！」

「嗯。」全圓佑心想，他也的確沒騙權順榮，髮夾的主人確實有了另一半，生活也幸福美滿，只差沒告訴他那個人就是他罷了！

文俊輝終究沒答應全圓佑搬過去住，全圓佑雖有些失落但他更尊重文俊輝，誰讓他們家俊輝這麼好拐，的確是要幾個能夠保護他的人，再者他和明浩、勝寬還有李燦住一起他也比較放心。

不過每週例假日文俊輝都會在全圓佑那過夜，也許是為了彌補他不同居的虧欠，所以每週和全圓佑親密時他總是特別熱情。

全圓佑樂此不彼，他喜歡文俊輝在他身下性感的低喘，情慾高漲時迷離濕潤的雙眼，還有喚他名字時那溫柔細碎的聲調，這一切都讓他感覺無比致命。

情事過後，全圓佑細心地幫文俊輝清理乾淨，看著他懷裡沉沉睡著的人心裡萬分踏實，在他的額頭上輕落下一個吻，溫柔低喃，「俊，我的寶貝，你就是我人生中無可取代的花夾。」

**小番外：他們的對話**

「你說你喜歡誰？」權順榮一口水差點沒噴出來，這位先生明白自己在說什麼嗎？

「文俊輝。」

「你誰不喜歡偏偏喜歡他，人家有對象的！而且你和他說過話嗎？」

「說過。」

「說過？」什麼時候的事，為什麼他不知道？！

「你好，早安，辛苦了。」全圓佑一臉淡然，雖然都是些招呼語，但的確曾經說過。

「齁，全圓佑你那不叫說話，你那充其量只是禮貌性的招呼用語。」權順榮相當不以為然，還以為他多有GUTS呢！

「我要追他。」

權順榮嘆了一口氣，試圖讓全圓佑打消念頭，「欸，省省力氣吧，你沒有勝算的！」

「淨漢哥是不是和他很好？」全圓佑回想了一下，文俊輝和尹淨漢貌似私交不錯。

「是很好，公關部無敵雙花誰與爭鋒。」

「那去問淨漢哥可行吧？」

「真要去問啊？！好好好，去問去問，免得你心癢難耐、夜長夢多。」權順榮覺得全人類都阻止不了全圓佑，索性讓他想怎樣就怎樣吧！

「權順榮，我認真的。」全圓佑知道權順榮以為他只是說說而已，但卻不知道他有多麼認真。

「好，兄弟我只能祝你好運！你要是追到了再傳授我幾招，我猜李知勳大概比文俊輝還難搞！」

「……」

**小番外：單向起點**

權順榮無比緊張，這是他打母胎出生以來第一次約會，為此他做了許多準備，不知道李知勳會不會喜歡他的安排。

李知勳準時抵達約會地點，他們先去看了一場小型音樂劇，而後到漢江騎車散步，臨近午餐時刻，李知勳臉色微紅的將便當遞了過去，「之前說好要給你做的。」

權順榮很感動，他覺得最近好事不斷，先是李知勳答應了他交往的請求，然後訂下約會，現在又有他親手做的便當，天啊！太幸福會不會一次就把好運全用光？！

雖然李知勳的廚藝如他所說真的不大好，但權順榮還是極為捧場地將它吃的乾乾淨淨，李知勳偏頭看著權順榮額頭上沁出的薄汗和開心雀躍的側臉，輕輕地笑了，平時看起來傻不愣登的人，此刻卻如此帥氣耀眼，果然人一旦有了對象就容易偏心。

李知勳要開始戀愛了，在他入社第三年，也是他喜歡權順榮的第三年。


End file.
